You are My Nightmaredream!
by ShinAera18
Summary: Aku membencimu! Kenapa dunia ini harus ada yang namanya Wolves! Persetan dengan kalian! EXO COUPLE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Youre MY nightmare!/dream?

SHIN AE RA

PRESENT :

FIRST FANFICTION~

YOURE REVIEW, I WAIT~~

ENJOY IT!

Perhatian: AUTHOR newbie~~ so minta pendapat kalian yah^^ kritik banyak banyak kalau bisa heheehhe,

Don't Be Silent and Gosh(?) readers

semua pemeran milik SM. ENTERTAINMENT, ORANG TUA NYA

(kecuali kai, kai itu punya author~~ *disate sama teleporters*)

KAMSHAMNIDA~~

ENJOY~~

Kyungsoo pov

Annyeong~~ namaku Do Kyungsoo! Kau tahuu? Besok adalah hari pertama aku menulis di diary ini.. dan juga besok hari pertama disekolah baru kuu... yap aku baru pindah ke sekolah baru ku Cheon Sang High School semoga aku bisa melebarkan sayap menjadi first high class boy.. ehmm ahahaha seperti disekolahku sebelumnya~~~ tshaaaaa... aku ngantuk,, aku mau tidurrr have a nice dreamm\

Kyungsoo pov end

Keesokan paginya, matahari mulai menampakkan jati dirinya.. perlahan lahan sinar mulai menjelajah seluruh isi kamar ini dan kicauan..

BRUKK!

"ARGH!"

"DO KYUNGSOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Tanya yeoja yang berasal dari luar.

"HUAA! EOMMAA APPO! hiks"

Teriak namja dari kamar ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo. Terdengar suara langkah cepat dari luar tangga.

"Yaampun.. Kyungie! Kamu kenapa changii? Mana yang sakit?"

Tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Eomma... appo.. hiks.. aku jatuh dari atas tebing lalu..lalu... aku ada dikamarrrr huaaaa hikss hikss"

Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Hahahahahaha changiya... kamu bermimpi lagii ckckck ... hahahaha ayoo kajja mandi,nanti kamu telat... biar ayah mengantarmu nanti~~ kajja~~ "

Balas eomma sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe.. mianhae eomma... aku tidak tahuuu... tapi sungguh eomma ini sakit lohh! Aa nee aku mandi duluuu.. eommaa keluarr kajjaa~~~"

Kata Kyungsoo sambil mendorong yeoja paruh baya itu

Seusai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Ia membereskan semua buku yang berserakan di kamarnya. Ia membawa buku berwarna pink berhiaskan mutiara putih disampingnya.

"Ini harus ku bawa... harus, jangan sampai eomma melihat diaryku ini kk~~" batin Kyungsoo.

Skip time..

Sesampai disekolah..

"Ehm.. ini sekolah atau penjara?"

Batin Kyungsoo, saat melihat sekolah barunya itu berdiri dengan ribuan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi... dengan ujung runcing dipuncaknya.

Dilihat dari gaya bangunan sekolah itu classic dengan balutan warna putih, bak gaun belanda yang cukup usang. Pria itu dengan langkah angkuh.. walapun dalam hatinya ada rasa gelisah.. entahlah dia seakan merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari sekolah ini. Saat ia memasuki lorong lorong sekolah itu.. ia mendengar beberapa bisikan dari para pelajar disana. Memang penampilannya yang sedikit mencolok. Selain seragamnya yang sedikit pas dengan badan, scraft merah dan berenda diujungnya cukup mencuri perhatian seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu. Gelang dan sepatu boots berwarna senada dengan scraftnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.. bukan karena bisikan bisikan itu.

Hanya saja.. tatapan salah satu siswa disana. Siswa itu menggunakan seragam biasa, sama seperti siswa ada hal yang berbeda, selain memakai hoddie tentunya, ia terlihat suram. bagaikan didalam tubuhnya terdapat zat radio aktif yang menyebarkan sesuatu aura dari tubuhnya. Yah tentu aura menyeramkan yang dirasakan.

Kyungsoo pov

'Omo?! Kenapa harus orang itu yang melihatku? Memang bukan hanya dia yang memperhatikanku..hanya saja tatapannya itu.. jantungku berdebar tak karuan jadinya..huaaaa, well tetap stay cool Kyungie..kau berlian disini..' gumamku dalam hati. Ku lihat dia terus memandangku seduktif itu. Aku takut, apa iya seorang penjual organ tubuh yang marak terjadi? Apa dia ingin merampokku? Aaa pikiran ini mengganguku

Pov end

Kini namja itu sudah didepan pintu kelas barunya. Baekhyun tampak gugup. Dengan langkah malu, ia memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat orang orang yang berbisik bisik didepannya.

"Anyeong, namaku Do Kyungsoo, kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo, Aku berasal dari Namsan High School, mohon bantuannya"

Salam Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

Kyungsoo pov

Sungguh aku sangat gugup saat ini, darahku serasa hampir keluar dari jalurnya. Hah.. mukaku pun terasa mendidih. Jantungku pun nyaris berhenti sejenak. Saat aku mulai masuk ruangan ini. Betapa tak beruntungnya aku, aku satu kelas dengan namja itu. Ya..namja yang beraura kelam itu. Kini ia menatapku lagi. Tentu saja dengan tatapan seduktifnya itu. Ayolah kumohon, semoga ini tidak akan memburuk. Yang kubutuhkan hanya keluar dari kelas ini.

Pov end

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo kau bisa duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, Ayo Chanyeol persilahkan teman sebangkumu yang baru"

Jawab Sang Guru.

"Oh.. Ne"

Singkat Kyungsoo, yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia pun langsung menghampiri meja Chanyeol.

"Hai..namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol"

Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun pov

Ha.. untung saja aku tidak duduk disebelah namja yang horror itu. Aku duduk disebelah namja, namanya Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol. Kulihat ia memperkenalkan diri, ia tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Menurutku itu tidak terlihat seperti tersenyum, tapi menyeringai. Hahahaha, ia sangat lucu, telinga lebar sekali. Sepertinya aku bisa mendaratkan helikopter di telinganya ku akui dia tidak terlalu buruk, untuk menjadi teman pertamaku disekolah ini. Yang pasti ia terlihat sangat ramah, tidak seperti namja horror itu.

Pov end

Kring...

Bel istirahat mulai berbunyi. Kyungsoo pun langsung merapikan bukunya, dan segera keluar kelas.

"Eum.. tapi kantinnya dimana ya? Haa jinjja seharusnya aku punya peta sekolah ini mungkin? Haa bahkan kamar mandi pun aku tidak tahu"

Keluh Kyungsoo, sambil menggaruk pelang kepalanya.

"Ehm.. baek? Kau kenapa?"

Sapa chanyeol tiba tiba.

"Hah?! Ahh kau mengagetkanku chanyeol-ssi, aku bingung dimana letak kantin.. aku murid baru.. pasti kau tahu itukann kekeke~~"

Jawab Baekhyun, sambil tersipu malu.

Chanyeol POV

Saat ku keluar kelas, aku lihat Kyungsoo berdiam diri. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan. Aku pun langsung menyapanya

"Ehm.. Kyung? Kau kenapa?".

"Hah?! Ahh kau mengagetkanku chanyeol-ssi, aku bingung dimana letak kantin.. aku murid baru.. pasti kau tahu itukann kekeke~~"

jawabnya.

Aku lihat, ia berbicara sambil tersenyum. Sungguh ia manis sekali. Aku baru pertama kali melihat senyumnya. Tidak! Bukan hanya senyumnya, gayanya pun cukup manis. Hanya saja aksesorisnya sedikit berlebihan. Matanya bulat, tapi ujungnya sedikit lancip. Seperti mata kucing kkk~~ seharusnya ia menanggalkan gelang dan sepatu bootsnya itu. Anything except that.. he is so cute at all.

POV END

"Chanyeol-ssi? Chanyeoll! Park Chanyeol!"

Teriak Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Chanyeol pun kaget, ia langsung memutar badannya tiba tiba...

HAII HAIII AKU BALIK NIHH SHIN IS BACK~~ KK, LANJUT? REVIEW DULUU YAA


	2. Chapter 2

"Chanyeol-ssi? Chanyeoll! Park Chanyeol!"

Teriak Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pun kaget, ia langsung memutar badannya tiba tiba. Sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terdorong oleh Chanyeol.

"Aaaa!"

Teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol pun spontan menarik tangannya. DEG.. mereka saling bertatapan. Entah apa yang mereka rasakan. Hanya suara detak jantung yang terdengar, tidak tahu berasal dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, atau berasal dari mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. mian.. "

Tukas Chanyeol. Ia seakan ingin mengakhiri kecanggungan suasana ini. Suara paraunya pun memecahkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. iya.. mi..anne.. miannhae aku sudah mengagetkanmu.."

Balas Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat gugup sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak masalah.. aku takut kau salah paham, ahh kau tadi ingin ke kantin bukan? Ayo ikut aku, aku juga ingin kesana"

Kata Chanyeol.

"Uhm.. ne Chanyeol-ssi"

Jawab Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke kantin bersama. Semenjak kejadian hampir 'jatuh' tadi, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol diam membisu. Entah karena masih canggung atau tidak ada topik pembicaraan, mereka seperti mengalihkan pandangannya masing-masing.

Saat di kantin..

"Hey Kyungsoo.. kau mau beli apa? Aku mau kesana dulu ya.. nanti aku menyusul oke?"

Kata Chanyeol, memecah suansana.

"Ahh.. aku lihat lihat dulu, baiklah"

Jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berlari kecil, menghampiri beberapa murid laki laki di seberang sana. Kyungsoo pun mencari makanan dan minuman yang mungkin menggugah rasa lapar dan hausnya. Saat ia sedang melihat-melihat, tiba-tiba ada sesesorang yang menyenggolnya. Dan membuat badannya kembali lepas control dan menabrak orang di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo POV

'ahh aku beli apa ya?' batinku.

"aargh!"

Teriakku tiba tiba. Ternyata ada yang menabrakku sehingga badanku diluar control. Dan membuat aku terjatuh 'lagi'. Dan apesnya aku, orang yang terkena dampak 'jatuh'nya aku, ia terkena tumpahan minumannya sendiri. Well walaupun itu bukan minumanku, yang aku sesali minuman itu tumpah ke baju orang itu. Dan satu hal yang buruk lagi, orang itu adalah.. si orang yang menatapku horror tadi pagi. Aaa what a shame!

END POV

Pria itu pun langsung menatap aera. Ia menatap aera dengan tatapan seduktifnya. Kyungsoo pun terpaku melihat mata pria itu. Ia memiliki mata coklat, bukan coklat muda, coklat tua yang pekat nyaris kehitaman. Matanya semakin dilihat, semakin pekat, bukan karena warnanya, hanya saja seperti ada 'sesuatu' dibalik tubuh itu.

"Ahh.. mianhaee..mianhae.. itu semua salahku.. biar ku bersihkan bajumu"

Kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk. Lalu ia mencoba menghilangkan noda di baju pria itu dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa apa.. tidak usah bersihkan bajuku"

Jawab pria itu dengan nada datar. Lalu datang pria yang lain dan menyapa Kyungsoo serta pria yang menjadi 'korbannya'

"Haa... ada apa ini? Ohh Kai! Kenapa bajumu? Kajja bersihkan bajumu".

"Ahh.. mianhae sekali lagi"

Pinta Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo.. tak perlu begitu.. ya kan Kai? Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Kim Minseok, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin"

Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Akan tetapi, Kai langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua

"Ahh kau ini.. malah mengobrol.. cepat bantu aku membersihkan baju ini, kajja".

"Hahahaha mianhae.. aku akan pergi, sampai berjumpa lagi Kyungsoo"

Sahut Xiumin. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo POV

Ha... jinjja si tatapan horror itu membuatku nyari kehabisan nafas. Ia menatapku saat terjatuh tadi, tentu saja dengan tatapan 'ingin memakan' orang itu. Tapi kalau dilihat lihat matanya sangat indah. Matanya berwarna coklat tua. Seperti mata bibiku yang berasal dari indonesia, apakah ia ada darah indonesia? Entahlah, aku jatuh cinta.. ahh tidak ehh bukan jatuh cinta dengan matanya, ya matanya.. DEG! Kenapa hatiku berdegup kencang? Apakah ini.. ahh sudahlah

Pov end

"DO KYUNGSOO! Haa ada apa disini.. ha.. haa.. kau tidak apa apa?"

Teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..ne.. tadi aku menabrak orang.."

Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"OMO?! Kyung? Mukamu kenapa? Kok merah begitu?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan perubahan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ahh tidakk, tidakk, mukaku biasa saja "

Jawab Kyungsoo lagi sambil malu malu.

"Memang kau kenapa jatuh? Apakah habis menabrak pangerankah? Sampai wajahmu memerah begitu hahahahaha"

Sahut Chanyeol.

"Aniyo.. tadi ada orang menyenggolku lalu aku terjatuh, dan menabrak si tatapan horror ehh bukan, kalau tidak salah namanya Kai, atau jongin.. apalah itu aku tak mengenalnya" kata Kyungsoo.

"HAH?! Diam.. sst.. ayo bangun kita mengobrol ditempat lain, kajja"

Sergah Chanyeol. Ia pun membantu Kyungsoo bangun, dan mengajaknya ke taman sekolah. Taman itu cukup sepi, sesuai harapan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau tahu soal Kai?"

Tanya Chanyeol. Kini nada bicaranya tidak seperti biasa, ia tampak serius menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa apa, aku kan baaru beberapa jam disekolah ini" Jawab aera.

"Ahh.. mianhae.. aku hanya khawatir, khawatir denganmu, Kyungsoo"

Balas Chanyeol. Kini chanyeol terdiam, ia tampak kalut. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Uhm.. Chanyeol-ssi, kau kenapa? Kenapa mengkhawatirkanku? Dan apa ada hubungannya dengan Kai?"

Pecah suasana oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. itu, kau tahu sejarah sekolah ini? Serigala jadi-jadian?"

Jawab Chanyeol ragu ragu.

"Ha? Sejarah? Aku tidak tahu... ha? Sekolah ini memelihara serigala jadi-jadian? Argh! Kenapa aku masuk sekolah terkutuk ini!"

Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menendang kakinya kepohon sebagai luapan emosinya.

"Sst! Diam.. aku hanya memberitahumu, aku.. adalah...

MAU LANJUT? SEPERTI BIASAAAAA REVIEWNYA DULU YAAAAA~~


End file.
